Dobranoc, 221B
by kaembe
Summary: Oczywiście, że John i Sherlock gadają w łóżku. Zbiór rozmów odbytych ciemną nocą i nie tylko. W środku niegraficzny, miły i puszysty Johnlock. Tłumaczenie.
1. Jedzenie

autor: Akisura12

tytuł oryginału: Bedtime for 221B

link do oryginału: s/7450356/1/Bedtime-for-221B

Zgoda na tłumaczenie jest.

* * *

– John.

– Tak, Sherlock?

– Nie lubię jeść.

– Wiem. Idź spać.

– Jedzenie mnie spowalnia.

– Skoro tak mówisz. Śpij już.

– To bez sensu.

– Co, spanie?

– Jedzenie.

– A czemu właśnie teraz o tym mówisz?

– Bo zmusiłeś mnie dziś do jedzenia.

– Oczywiście, że cię zmusiłem, w końcu nie jadłeś już od czterdziestu godzin.

– Potrafię wytrzymać dłużej niż tyle.

– Wiem, że potrafisz. Tylko że to nie jest dla ciebie dobre, Sherlock.

– Właśnie że jest.

– Dobra, to powiedz mi w takim razie, jak jedzenie może ci szkodzić.

– Chodzi o pracę. Spowalnia mnie.

– W porządku. Coś jeszcze?

– ...

– Śpisz?

– Nie.

– Dobrze.

– Jestem uczulony na jedzenie.

– Że co?

– Słyszałeś, co powiedziałem.

– Tak, słyszałem i myślę, że to naprawdę nie jest ani trochę możliwe.

– Właściwie to nie chodzi o samo jedzenie. Tylko o to, co jest tam w środku.

– Składniki odżywcze?

– Nie. Ale jedzenie sprawia, że chcę... Nie mogę tego ścierpieć.

– Czy ty jesteś anorektykiem z urodzenia, Sherlock?

– Tak.

– Och. No dobrze, to sporo wyjaśnia. Konsultowałeś się kiedyś ze specjalistą?

– Jak byłem mały.

– I co?

– Kopnąłem go w goleń i zwiałem.

– ...Bardzo to dojrzałe.

– Miałem cztery lata.

– Ach...

– John.

– Co?

– Sprawiasz, że jem.

– Tak.

– To nadzwyczajne osiągnięcie.

– Dziękuję.

– To nie był komplement.

– Hmm. Śpij już, Sherlock.

* * *

Jak na razie oryginał ma 38 rozdziałów i od jakiegoś czasu nie był aktualizowany, ale jest to zbiór luźno powiązanych ze sobą rozmów, więc dokończenie tej historii nie jest aż tak istotne, jak by to było z jakąś skomplikowaną i wciągającą fabułą.

To moje pierwsze w życiu publikowane tłumaczenie. Drodzy czytelnicy, nie zjedzcie mnie! Komentarze z konstruktywną krytyką są mile widziane, zależy mi żeby jak najwięcej się nauczyć z tego doświadczenia. Jestem jeszcze zupełnie nieopierzona, dopiero odkrywam jak działa od środka. Mimo tego wszystkiego mam nadzieję, że to co publikuję nadaje się do czytania. :)


	2. Szpitale

– Sherlock, ta gorączka może być niebezpieczna!

– Może, ale wcale nie musi.

– Jednak najprawdopodobniej jest.

– Wszystko ze mną w porządku!

– Nie, Sherlock, zupełnie nie jest w porządku. Masz na nodze paskudną ranę wielkości mojej dłoni, w niej infekcję i do tego trzydzieści dziewięć stopni gorączki. Nie powiedziałbym, że to w porządku. Pozwól się w końcu zabrać do szpitala!

– Nie.

– Sherlock!

– Nie lubię szpitali.

– ...a to dlaczego?

– ...

– W porządku, nie mów. Przyniosę ci paracetamol, a kiedy to zrobię, ty go połkniesz.

– Bo ludzie tam umierają.

– Co?

– Zapytałeś mnie, dlaczego nie lubię szpitali. Odpowiedziałem.

– Och... Sherlock, od kiedy przejmujesz się tym, że ludzie umierają?

– Nie przejmuję się, ale to nie znaczy, że to lubię. A pójście do szpitala znaczyłoby, że mogę umrzeć.

– No cóż, teoretycznie możesz paść trupem w każdym momencie. Ale mam nadzieję, że zdarzy się to, kiedy mnie już nie będzie w pobliżu. Lestrade'owi nie spodobałby się fakt, że już nigdy nie miałby okazji cię przechytrzyć i to ja musiałbym znosić jego złość.

– To nie jest śmieszne, John. A jemu i tak nigdy się to nie uda.

– Sherlock, to że chcę cię zabrać do szpitala, nie znaczy jeszcze, że umrzesz. To znaczy tylko tyle, że sytuacja wymknęła mi się już spod kontroli.

– I o to chodzi! Nie możesz mi pomóc. A ty ratujesz ludzi. Jeżeli nie możesz mnie uratować, to znaczy, że umieram... Umieram, prawda?

– Nie, Sherlock. Ratuję ludzi, mając do dyspozycji sprzęt. Sprzęt, którego tutaj nie mam.

– Właśnie że nie. Mógłbyś go zdobyć, gdybyś tylko spróbował.

– Nie, naprawdę nie sądzę, żebym mógł. Sherlock... boisz się umierania? To o to w tym wszystkim chodzi?

– ...Nie.

– To znaczy "tak", prawda?

– Nie... może. Ty się nie boisz?

– Nie. Już raz umarłem, pamiętasz? Właściwie to dwa razy. To wcale nie jest takie nieprzyjemne.

– Widziałeś swoich rodziców?

– Nie. Może. Nie wiem...

– Jeżeli umrę, to nie będę miał ciebie, bo ty przecież nadal będziesz tutaj.

– Kto powiedział, że to nie ja odejdę pierwszy?

– Nie zrobisz tego, bo ci nie wolno.

– Nie wolno mi?

– Jeżeli ty umrzesz... Po prostu nie możesz.

– Sherlock, to może stać się problemem w dalekiej przyszłości, kiedy ja będę miał siedemdziesiąt lat, a ty dopiero sześćdziesiąt.

– Planujesz zostać ze mną tak długo?

– Nie.

– Nie?

– Nie planuję. Wiem, że tak będzie.

– Och... Dobrze. W takim razie w porządku.

– Tak.

– Nie pytałem, czy ty też sądzisz, że to dobrze.

– Właśnie że pytałeś. A teraz wstawaj, jedziemy do szpitala.


	3. Koszmary

Dziękuję myszynie, która zgodziła się betować to opowiadanie. Dzięki niej wszystkie przecinki są już we właściwych, miejscach.

Poprzednie rozdziały poprawione. :)

* * *

– John… John! Obudź się!

– Mm... co? Sherlock?

– Znowu krzyczałeś przez sen.

– Och. Przepraszam.

– Nie masz za co przepraszać. John… Powiesz mi, co się dzieje? W twoich snach?

– Nie chcę o tym teraz rozmawiać.

– Proszę...

– …Jedno pytanie.

– Kim jest Frankie?

– Że co?

– Frankie. Często powtarzasz to imię. Wymyśliłem tylko, że był twoim przyjacielem i że umarł, to wszystko.

– Koniecznie musisz wiedzieć?

– Koniecznie to nie. Ale chciałbym. I zawsze mogę zapytać Mike'a.

– Nie rób tego.

– Dobrze. Więc sam mi powiedz.

– …Frankie był moim najlepszym kumplem w armii. Oczywiście dobrze to wymyśliłeś. Tego dnia kiedy mnie postrzelili, on też dostał. A ja nie mogłem go uratować.

– Dlaczego?

– Bo mnie postrzelili. Ledwo się mogłem ruszyć z bólu.

– …I nikt nie próbował mu pomóc?

– Ja próbowałem. Ale nie byłem w stanie. Wiem, że mógłbym, gdybym sam nie był ranny. Ale ja po prostu…

– To nie twoja wina, że umarł, John.

– Wiem. Ale i tak czuję się z tym parszywie.

– …Frankie był twoim chłopakiem, tak?

– Tak.

– Och. Przepraszam, że zmusiłem cię do tej rozmowy.

– W porządku. Wiem, czemu chciałeś wiedzieć.

– Ale mimo wszystko… Nie chciałem doprowadzić cię do płaczu.

– Przecież ja nie płaczę.

– Właśnie że tak. Ale to w porządku.

– Aha.

– Kocham cię, wiesz. Nawet z tą dziurą w ramieniu.

– Wiem. Dziękuję.


	4. Mycroft

– Sherlock.

– Nie.

– Co… ej! Nawet nie wiesz, o co chciałem zapytać!

– Oczywiście, że wiem. Miałeś zamiar zapytać, dlaczego tak bardzo nie lubię Mycrofta.

– A niby jak to wydedukowałeś?

– Mój starszy brat pojawił się dziś w naszym mieszkaniu i się pokłóciliśmy. Nienajtrudniejsza dedukcja.

– Sherlock, on zagroził, że zacznie mnie porywać dwa razy w tygodniu.

– Nie zacznie.

– Naprawdę? Bo mi się wydaje, że mówił całkiem na serio.

– Nie mówił. Wiem, że nie.

– W porządku.

– …On mnie porzucił, wiesz.

– Co?!

– Mycroft. Kiedy miałem dziesięć lat, poszedł na studia i nie zabrał mnie ze sobą.

– Bez urazy, ale to beznadziejna wymówka, żeby przez lata się na niego dąsać.

– Zostawił mnie, John. Zostałem sam z mamą i z ojcem i z tymi wszystkimi głupimi dzieciakami i nauczycielami. Żadne z nich nic nie rozumiało.

– Naprawdę było tak okropnie?

– Tak. Któregoś dnia pobił mnie tak, że nie mogłem grać na skrzypcach przez tydzień.

– Kto cię pobił?

– Ojciec.

– Sherlock, to jest…!

– Nic wielkiego.

– Właśnie że tak! Sherlock…

– Och, nie zaczynaj się nade mną użalać. Zresztą dzieciaki biły mnie częściej niż on.

– Cholera, Sherlock. Nie mogę uwierzyć, że nigdy wcześniej mi o tym nie powiedziałeś.

– A to naprawdę takie ważne? Dzieci biją się cały czas. I fakt, że w przeszłości biły też mnie, nie jest niczym nadzwyczajnym.

– Może nie być niczym nadzwyczajnym, ale nadal jest ważny.

– Jest?

– Oczywiście.

– Och.

– Więc Mycroft zostawił cię z tym syfem w domu. I nie wysłał nikogo do opieki nad tobą?

– Oczywiście, że nie. Przecież miałem mamę.

– A ona cię chroniła?

– Cóż… Nie, ale przynajmniej mnie lubiła. A zresztą Mycroft nigdy nie zrobiłby niczego, co mogłoby splamić honor rodziny.

– Mówisz o tym wszystkim niepokojąco bezceremonialnie, Sherlock.

– Bo to nieważne. Wykasowałem większość.

– Twoje kasowanie rzeczy to tylko wymówka dla ogólnej niewiedzy, ludzie nie potrafią tego robić. I przed chwilą powiedziałem, że to ma znaczenie!

– Nadal mogę grać na skrzypcach. Nie jestem martwy ani okaleczony. Nie mam fobii wynikających z dzieciństwa. Więc to nie jest ważne.

– Właśnie że jest. Bo chodzi o ciebie. Ty _jesteś_ ważny.

– Gdybym jutro umarł, świat istniałby dalej.

– Ale nie ja.

– Zabiłbyś się? To dość niepokojąca deklaracja.

– Nie. Ale już bym tak naprawdę nie żył. Wróciłbym do mikroskopijnego mieszkania na przedmieściach, wegetowałbym w tej ciemnej klitce, z wiecznie naładowanym pistoletem schowanym w szufladzie biurka. Ledwo bym ciągnął na wojskowej rencie. I to nie byłoby życie, nie bez ciebie, Sherlock. Teraz już rozumiesz?

– Tak.

– Bo ty jesteś moim życiem, wiesz.

– Wiem.

– I dlatego jesteś ważny.

– Och. Zdaje się, że rozumiem.

– Dobrze. Wiesz, wydaje mi się, że następnym razem jak zobaczę Mycrofta, mogę po prostu dać mu w pysk.

– To byłoby miłe.

– No i tak właśnie zrobię.

* * *

Dziękuję za komentarze, nawet nie macie pojęcia, jaką radochę sprawił mi każdy jeden z nich. :)

Filigranko, dzięki za sugestię. Już pozamieniałam wszystko na półpauzy, faktycznie wygląda to lepiej.

Cherry, oczywiście, że będę tłumaczyła. Ale jak już napisałam w notatce pod pierwszym rozdziałem, oryginał nie jest skończony i naprawdę trudno powiedzieć czy kiedykolwiek będzie.


	5. Aseksualny

– Sherlock.

– Tak?

– Czy ty jesteś gejem?

– Nie.

– Och. W takim razie czemu jesteś ze mną?

– …Nie lubię ani kobiet, ani mężczyzn, John. Jestem aseksualny.

– Naprawdę? Bo ostatnie kilka miesięcy mogłoby wskazywać na coś zupełnie innego.

– Ja nigdy… Przed tobą nikt mnie tak naprawdę nie pociągał.

– Naprawdę?

– Cóż… mogłem kilka razy eksperymentować.

– Co?

– Proszę cię, John, wszyscy eksperymentują. Nie jestem wyjątkiem.

– Ach.

– Sebastian Wilkes.

– Co? Ten gość z banku? A co on ma do tego?

– Zastanawiałeś się, z kim byłem. Seb był jednym z moich eksperymentów.

– To wszystko brzmi pięknie, ale udowadnia tylko, że jednak jesteś gejem.

– Kobieta. Irene Adler.

– W porządku. W takim razie jesteś bi?

– Nie, John. Powiedziałem już, że jestem aseksualny.

– Ale…

– Bycie aseksualnym nie znaczy, że nie uprawiam seksu. Znaczy, że nie sprawia mi to przyjemności.

– Więc nie lubiłeś Sebastiana ani Irene?

– Niespecjalnie. Irene była interesująca, ale nie mogę powiedzieć, żebym ją lubił.

– Interesująca?

– Była bardzo bystra.

– Rozumiem. Sherlock… Ale jeżeli nie lubisz seksu, to znaczy że ja… że ja też jestem tylko jednym z twoich eksperymentów?

– Nie bądź głupi. Oczywiście że nie.

– Więc dlaczego…?

– Cóż, myślę że termin „aseksualny" może być nieco mylący. Więc jestem semiseksualny.

– Co znaczy, że…?

– Że nie czerpię z seksu absolutnie żadnej przyjemności, chyba że… przywiążę się do kogoś.

– Dlaczego mówisz o tym, jakby było w tym coś złego?

– Bo takie więzi nie są dobre.

– Co?! Oczywiście, że są!

– Nie w moim przypadku. W każdej chwili mógłbyś zostać zabity w akcie zemsty przez kogoś, kogo kazałem aresztować lata temu.

– To mi dodałeś otuchy…

– Sarkazm ci nie pasuje.

– Wiem.

– …Więc odejdziesz ode mnie?

– A skąd!


	6. Seb

– No to opowiedz mi coś więcej o tym bankierze, Sebastianie

– Czemu? Jesteś zazdrosny, John?

– Nie. Kiedy się z nim spotykałeś?

– Mówiłem ci, John. To był eksperyment.

– No to kiedy?

– Na studiach.

– I nigdy nic do niego nie czułeś? Nic, a nic?

– Cóż, może parę razy… wyszliśmy gdzieś razem.

– To się od lat nazywa „randka", Sherlock. Długo byliście razem?

– Przez wakacje pomiędzy moim pierwszym, a drugim rokiem.

– Łał.

– Co?

– Nic… Po prostu to dosyć długo.

– Nie. Chyba nie? W każdym razie teraz już go nawet nie lubię. Czemu o to pytasz?

– Bo jestem ciekawy. Uprawialiście seks?

– Właśnie o to chodziło eksperymentowi.

– Przestań nazywać go eksperymentem. Też za nim nie przepadam, ale to człowiek, Sherlock.

– Okropny człowiek.

– Naprawdę?

– On… potępiał homoseksualistów.

– Mimo to uprawiał z tobą seks.

– Nie. To znaczy…Widzisz, Seb pochodzi z bogatej rodziny, która miała wobec niego pewne oczekiwania. Wersja oficjalna była więc taka, że nie zbliżyłby się na odległość kija do „cholernej cioty". Ale jak tylko zostaliśmy sami…

– Och. Czyli, krótko mówiąc, był hipokrytą.

– Tak.

– Zdradzał cię?

– Możliwe.

– Możliwe? Ty nigdy nie mówisz „możliwe", Sherlock.

– On tak naprawdę wprost tego nie zakończył. Kiedy wróciliśmy na uczelnię, on po prostu przestawił się z powrotem z trybu „homoseksualista" na „homofob".

– Och… To nie było miłe.

– Miłe rzeczy są nudne.

– Nie sądzę.

– Naprawdę są.

– A ty tak naprawdę go nie znienawidziłeś.

– …

– Dobranoc, Sherlock.

– Nie. Nie znienawidziłem go.

– Dobrze.

– Mhm. John?

– Tak, Sherlock?

– Nic. Tylko wiesz… ty nie jesteś eksperymentem.

– Wiem. Już wcześniej to powiedziałeś.

– Ale teraz mówię naprawdę poważnie. Z Sebem… byłem po prostu głupi.

– Wszyscy bywaliśmy. Nie jesteś wyjątkowy, Sherlock.

– Nie jestem?

– Hm... Cóż, może troszeczkę.


	7. Sally Donovan

- Cholera, wiesz że jesteś najgorszym współlokatorem w historii ludzkości?

- Skoro tak mówisz.

- Mówię poważnie, Sherlock! Zatłuszczone świńskie uszy w moim łóżku? _Serio_?!

- To był _eksperyment_.

- Naprawdę nie wiem, czemu nadal się z tobą użeram.

- Bo mnie kochasz.

- Zamknij się!, Mówiąc takie słowa w takim momencie sprawisz, że zaczynają brzmieć po prostu źle. Zresztą olać to! Nie miałeś nigdy żadnego innego współlokatora? Na studiach na przykład?

- Miałem.

- I co? Głuchy był? Ślepy? A może oba naraz?

- To nie było zbyt miłe, John.

- Cóż, ty też ostatnio nie robisz za wzór współlokatora, wiesz!

- Byłbym wdzięczny, gdybyś przestał nazywać nas współlokatorami.

- _Jesteśmy_ nimi.

- Tak, ale to brzmi, jakby nasz związek sprowadzał się tylko do tego.

- Dobrze, dobrze. W takim razie jak to określić, dzielimy łóżko? Tak myślałem, że ci się nie spodoba. Nieważne, powiedz mi jak to było na studiach. Jak sobie z tobą radził ten współlokator?

- W ogóle sobie nie radził. Odszedł po pierwszym tygodniu zajęć.

- Z uczelni czy z twojego pokoju?

- Cóż, z uczelni w końcu też… Ale miałem na myśli pokój.

- I założę się, że niczego cię to nie nauczyło. Po nim mieszkałeś z kimś jeszcze?

- Hm… z Sally Donovan.

- Z Sally Donovan?! Sally _ze Scotland Yardu? _Kiedy?

- Siedem lat temu, jeszcze zanim zaczęła pracę w policji.

- I co, uciekła po pierwszym dniu?

- Bardzo zabawne. Ona akurat poradziła sobie całkiem nieźle. Wytrzymała cały tydzień.

- Naprawdę?

- Tak. Inni ludzie, z którymi mieszkałem, zazwyczaj odchodzili w ciągu czterdziestu ośmiu godzin. I w gruncie rzeczy ona była z nich wszystkich najlepsza.

- Dlaczego w takim razie odeszła?

- Cóż… Przez bałagan, który za sobą zostawiałem, przez pory, o których wracałem do domu i… dlatego, że pewnego dnia wróciłem naćpany. To przesądziło sprawę.

- Całkiem słusznie. A jak to teraz z wami jest? Naprawdę jej nienawidzisz?

- Donovan ma potencjał i jeżeli by się naprawdę postarała, mogłaby awansować na inspektora. Jednak za bardzo odpowiada jej stereotypowa rola kobiety w społeczeństwie. Popełniła okropny błąd, zniżając się do poziomu Andersona.

- Więc odpowiedź na pytanie brzmi „tak"?

- Nie.

- Nie…?

- Odpowiedź brzmi „nie". Nie nienawidzę jej.


	8. Anderson

– A co do Andersona…

– Proszę, John, nie wspominaj mi w łóżku o tej parodii patologa.

– Czemu?

– Bo jest żałosnym, odrażającym człowiekiem. Poza tą częścią z byciem człowiekiem.

– Och. Więc z nim też zdążyłeś pomieszkiwać?

– Naprawdę sądzisz, że byłbym w stanie wytrzymać z nim w jednym pokoju choćby przez pięć minut? Albo on ze mną? Niemożliwe.

– Cóż, pomyślałbym to samo o Sally Donovan.

– Ona jest inna. Nie przepada za mną, to prawda, ale nie nienawidzi mnie tylko dlatego, że istnieję. Głośno oburza się, że z nimi pracuję, ale potrafi przyznać, że potrzebują mojej pomocy. Anderson z kolei w swojej głupocie wolałby, żeby sprawa pozostała nierozwiązana przez lata – albo nawet nigdy – niż żebym ja się jej dotknął.

– Więc znienawidziliście się od pierwszego wejrzenia, wy dwaj?

– Można tak powiedzieć. Od razu go przejrzałem i wcale nie podobało mi się to, co zobaczyłem.

– To znaczy…?

– Anderson ma całkiem wysoki iloraz inteligencji, ale nie chce mu się z tego korzystać. Sypia z inną kobietą, mimo że ma wierną żonę, która – swoją drogą – jest czarującą kobietą. Nie czuje się z tego powodu ani trochę winny. Sam widziałeś jak zareagował, kiedy zwróciłem uwagę na stan kolan Donovan tego dnia, kiedy się poznaliśmy. Nie przeszkadzało mu, że wychodzą na jaw jego zdrady, tylko to, że w ogóle o nim mówię. Ten człowiek ma moralność sztachety.

– To brzmi sensownie.

– Oczywiście, że tak. Starałem się przystosować słownictwo do twojego poziomu tak, żebym nie musiał się powtarzać.

– Ee… Dzięki? Nie wiem, czy się wściec, że mówisz do mnie jak do głupiego, czy uznać, że to miłe z twojej strony, że się dla mnie starasz. Postawię na to drugie.

– Dobry wybór.


	9. Układ Słoneczny

– John, jestem zmęczony.

– To idź się połóż. Przyjdę do ciebie, jak tylko program się skończy. Dobranoc.

– … Ale ja nie chcę bez ciebie.

– Och, na litość boską, Sherlock, jesteś dorosły! Nie trzeba cię tulić do snu.

– Pff… W porządku. Dobranoc, John.

/

– … John.

– Hmm? Myślałem, że miałeś zamiar się położyć.

– Leżałem, ale nie mogłem zasnąć. I znalazłem _to_ na poduszce.

– Haha, no tak, to.

– Co to jest?

– Książka. I ty niby jesteś ten genialny.

– Wiem, że to książka. Ale dlaczego leżała na mojej poduszce?

– A widziałeś tytuł?

– Tak. Tu jest napisane „Ziemia krąży wokół słońca. Ten i inne odjazdowe fakty o Ziemi."

– Świetnie, widzę więc, że potrafisz czytać.

– John, przestań unikać odpowiedzi na moje pytanie. Naprawdę oczekujesz, że to przeczytam?

– Cóż, kupiłem ją specjalnie dla ciebie. Więc raczej tak.

– To książka dla dzieci! O, widzisz? Na pierwszej stronie jest napisane: „Dla dzieci"!

– Tak, a jak mawia Lestrade, mam do czynienia z dzieckiem. Och, nie patrz tak na mnie, Sherlock! Tylko żartuję. I to na serio może okazać się przydatne. W końcu uchroniło tego dzieciaka przed rozerwaniem na strzępy.

– Tak, ale…

– Żadnego _ale_. Przeczytaj to i koniec. A zresztą co ty masz przeciwko układowi słonecznemu?

– Ta wiedza jest bezużyteczna.

– Wiesz tak samo dobrze jak ja, że nie jest. Powiedz prawdę.

– Joooohn…

– Sheeeeeerlock… Mów. Już!

– Dobra. Lubię myśleć, że to magia utrzymuje ziemię w miejscu.

– Żartujesz.

– No i właśnie dlatego nie chciałem ci nic mówić! Wiedziałem, że będziesz się śmiał.

– Ups. Przepraszam. Więc właściwie to dlaczego wierzysz w magię?

– Po prostu tak mam. Tylko pomyśl, John, jakie to by mogło być wspaniałe! Wyobrażasz sobie? Po prostu fantastyczne!

– Cóż… no tak. Ale Sherlock… wiesz, że magia nie istnieje, nie?

– Oczywiście. Ale to nie znaczy, że nie mogę sobie poudawać. To znacznie fajniejsze.

– Okej, dobrze, w porządku. Tylko że jesteś ostatnią osobą, którą posądzałbym o wiarę w magię.

– Ja nie wierzę w magię.

– Przecież przed chwilą powiedziałeś…

– Nie, tak naprawdę nie wierzę w magię, John. Czasami tylko lubię udawać, że istnieje.

– … Taaaa…?

– Po prostu czasami dobrze mieć jakąś głupotę, w którą można wierzyć. To zupełnie jak z tobą i z bogiem.

– _Sherlock._

– Dobrze, dobrze. Przepraszam, że to powiedziałem. I wiesz co… Chyba mogę nawet zajrzeć do tej książki.

– Zmieniłeś zdanie? Dlaczego?

– Przyszło mi na myśl coś innego, w co mógłbym wierzyć. Chociaż w trochę innym sensie.

– Co to takiego?

– Ty, oczywiście.

– Och, Sherlock. Proszę, nie próbuj być romantyczny, to przerażające. A teraz może poszlibyśmy spać, co?

– Nie chcesz dłużej o tym rozmawiać.

– Tak, geniuszu. Wstawaj, idziemy do łóżka. Ja poczytam kryminał i absolutnie nie wolno ci zdradzać mi zakończenia, kiedy odgadniesz je po zerknięciu na okładkę. Żadnego ale, Sherlock! Ty w tym czasie nadrobisz zaległości ze szkoły podstawowej, dobrze?

– Tak, w porządku.

– Świetnie.


	10. Herbatka ziołowa

– Bardzo za to dziękuję. Pani Hudson, jest pani aniołem.

– Nie ma za co, mój drogi. Z chęcią przygotuję jeszcze trochę, jeżeli nie zdążysz wcześniej zrobić zakupów.

– Nie będzie trzeba, dziękuję. Jeden z pracowników jego brata został nam przydzielony do pomocy, kupi potrzebne leki.

– Dobrze, to bardzo dobrze. Mogę sobie wyobrazić, że przyda się coś mocniejszego, niż ziołowa herbatka.

– Oj, przyda się. Chyba powinienem wrócić na górę i sprawdzić, jak on się czuje.

– Zawołaj mnie, jeżeli będziecie potrzebowali czegoś jeszcze.

– Oczywiście, pani Hudson.

/

– Sherlock.

– Mmm…

– Obudź się, Sherlock. Skończyły nam się leki przeciwbólowe, ale przyniosłem ci ziółka. Powinny trochę pomóc.

– Nie chcę.

– No, podnieś się.

– Nie.

– Sherlock! Naprawdę, gorzej niż z dzieckiem. Wypij herbatkę. _Już._

– Cudownie.

– O właśnie, powoli... Świetnie.

– John, nie musisz mnie niańczyć.

– Mówisz? A kto kilka godzin temu szlochał mi w koszulę pytając, czy kiedykolwiek miałem wymyślonego przyjaciela?

– To była nietypowa reakcja na morfinę!

– Powiedziałbym, że niezwykle nietypowa. Herbatka trochę pomaga?

– Nie.

– Sherlock…!

– No tak, tak. Pomaga.

– Dobrze.

– John.

– Słucham?

– Postrzelili mnie.

– Tak, to prawda.

– To napraaawdę bolało.

– Z pewnością.

– Bolało nawet bardziej, niż jak spadłem ze schodów.

– Taa? A kiedy to było?

– W zeszłym tygodniu.

– _Co?!_ Sherlock!

– Nie mówiłem Johnowi, bo by się wściekł…

– Cóż, albo to są niesamowicie mocne ziółka, albo masz okropnie słabą głowę, jeżeli chodzi o leki przeciwbólowe, Sherlocku Holmesie.

– Wcale nie, mogę wziąć całe mnóstwo kokainy i nadal rozwiązywać sprawy szybciej, niż Lestrade.

– Oczywiście, że możesz. Ale nie próbuj.

– Już próbowałem… Tylko nie mogę sobie przypomnieć, jak dawno temu to było.

– Dawno temu, ja wiem. Ale nie próbuj tego znowu.

– Okej. John?

– Tak, Sherlock?

– Mycroft jest… moim bratem.

– Tak, to prawda.

– Kocham go.

– Oczywiście, że go kochasz.

– Jest dla mnie wzorem.

– Cóż, to nowa informacja, i trochę niepokojąca, muszę przyznać.

– I ciebie też kocham, John. Ale nie tak, jak kocham Mycrofta.

– Wiem.

– Ciebie kocham tak, że chcę cię przele…

– _Tak_, Sherlock, dziękuję ci! A teraz cicho bądź i śpij, dobrze?

– Mmm… nie jestem zmęczony.

– Właśnie, że jesteś. Śpij. Już.

– Okej…


End file.
